Plus rien ne sera comme avant
by Klainekisses
Summary: Kurt est différent des autres garçons de son âge. Différent? Non disons plutôt que les autres personnes ne comprennent pas qui il est. Seulement, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut changer. Voilà que l'arrivée de Blaine va tout changer. Espérons-le, on bien...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Salut! Je sais, je sais... Je n'ai plus poster depuis un petit bout mais comme dirais certain je suis en Klainedépression donc... Bref voici une nouvelle fic qui me trttais dans la tête depuis un certain temps!**

* * *

**CRACK! **C'était le bruit que fit mon corps heurtant le casier lorsqu'une de ces nombreuses brutes épaisses me persécuta. Cela devait être la cinquième fois que cela m'arrivait dans la journée. La cloche signifiant la fin des cours venait de sonner. Il n'y avait plus personne dans l'école, sauf moi. Je m'accroupis dans ce couloir désert et froid tout en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. Quand est-ce que tout ça allait finir? Probablement jamais. C'était dans ces moments-là que je ne pouvais rêver d'une seule chose… Disparaitre, ne plus vivre dans ce monde où les gens différents comme moi se font bousculé ou même pire parfois… Mon mal pris le dessus, je commençai à sangloter.

— Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda une voix. Je m'imaginais déjà devoir répondre à un de ces professeurs me demandant s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi. Il ne pouvait rien faire, j'étais, qui je suis. C'est tout. Je me décidai à relever la tête. Mon regard rencontra ces yeux d'une couleur indéchiffrable, entre le vert, l'or et le brun. Ne pas paraître faible était ma devise.

— Non merci. Répondis-je en m'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche. Je me relevai, grimaçant à mon mal de dos. Pris mon sac à bandoulière et le mis paresseusement sur mon épaule. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque le garçon reparla.

— J'ai vu ce que ce gars a fait. Je l'observai. Pourquoi me disait-il ça? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire? Je suis désolé. Reprit-il. Je décidai de l'observer plus en profondeur. Je ne l'avais jamais aperçût auparavant. Il était beau. Ses cheveux emprisonnés sous le gel étaient d'une couleur noir de jais, il avait des lèvres… Pourquoi rêvasser sur lui? Ce garçon n'était probablement pas différent de ses nombreuses brutes. Lorsqu'il apprendra ma vraie nature, il ne voudra pas de moi. Les gens autour de lui allaient vite le mettre au courant de quel monstre j'étais. Oui, parce que dans cette école les homosexuels sont des personnes à renier, persécuter pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus. Si ce garçon était hétéro, alors il allait juste me rendre la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'ait déjà. Au contraire s'il se révélait comme moi sa vie allait être difficile… Et il le savait.

— Je m'appelle Blaine. Il me tendit sa main. Je la serrai.

— Kurt. Répondis-je.

— Écoute Kurt. Si jamais tu veux en parler, je suis là d'accord? Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un café avec moi?

—D'accord…Chuchotais-je. Nous partîmes silencieusement sur le stationnement de l'école. J'ouvris ma voiture et m'installa sur le siège lorsque je me rendis compte…

— Blaine? Je me retournai vers lui pour l'apercevoir debout à côté de ma voiture fixant le sol se mordillant une lèvre.

— Je n'ai pas de voiture. Me dit-il sans relever les yeux. En fait je… je ne sais pas conduire. Me dit-il sans relever la tête par peur de croiser mon regard.

— Oh! Ce n'est pas grave, voyons! Viens monte tu me diras juste ou c'est? Il me sourit timidement et entra dans l'auto. Le chemin se passa silencieusement malgré les quelques explications provenant de la part de Blaine pour que je prenne le bon chemin.

— C'est ici. Je m'arrêtai donc dans un stationnement et stationna ma voiture. Le Lima Bean? Demandais-je.

-Pardon? Tu ne connais pas LE Lima Bean? Ils servent le meilleur café au monde! Je peux t'en assurer!

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas c'est quoi... Répondit Kurt. Blaine ouvrit la porte laissant le passage d'abord au châtain. Les deux garçons firent la file d'attente puis vinrent leurs tours pour commander.  
— Tu veux quoi? Demanda Blaine.  
— Hum... La même chose que toi. Répondit Kurt à son vis-à-vis.  
— Alors deux grands Mocha s'il vous plaît. Les deux garçons se déplacèrent pour aller payer lorsque Kurt voulut ouvrir son sac pour y chercher son porte-monnaie, Blaine lui prit la main pour la lui enlever.

— Ttttt n'y pense même pas c'est moi qui invite! Dis Blaine en tendant le bon montant à la caissière.

Kurt le fixa bouche bée. Comment ce garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer i peine 40 minutes pouvait-il être aussi attentionné avec lui?  
— Quel est votre prénom? Demanda la caissière.  
— Son nom est Kurt. Répondit Blaine en souriant timidement au châtain. La dame acquiesçât puis prit un marqueur noir et inscrivit Kurt en lettre fine et élégante. Blaine tendit le gobelet au châtain tandis que celui-ci ne savait toujours pas quoi dire ou penser. Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent s'assoir à une table, puis après un moment de silence Blaine commença à parler.  
— Donc, hum... Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer... Je veux dire. Je... Ouais je suis idiot un peu des fois je vois bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise ce n'est pas comme avec Jeff ou David ou même Wes et je...  
— Blaine? Ça va! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise je suis plutôt surpris... Comment peux-tu être aussi gentil avec moi? Blaine sentait que le jeune homme montait en ton. Tu ne me connais même pas! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis fait plaquer contre ce casier et... Blaine le regardait le regard rempli de compassion et de tristesse. Il se voyait en Kurt. Avant avoir changé d'école, avant la Dalton...  
— Lorsque tu seras quelle sorte de monstre je suis tu ne voudras plus de moi... J'en suis certain. Dit Kurt d'un ton las.  
— Kurt tu n'es pas un monstre. Du peu que j'ai vu tu es un jeune homme qui a seulement besoin de réconfort et d'une amitié, mais tu n'as aucun droit de dire qui tu es un monstre, car...  
— Mais Blaine tu... Rahh je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute avec toi! Tu dois être de toute façon comme tous les autres de ce lycée.  
— Comment suis-je censé être Kurt?  
— Homophobe! S'écria le plus grand. Blaine regarda le châtain qui maintenant avait les larmes aux yeux. Kurt prit son sac et se leva, puis sortit du café. Blaine resta assis. Muet et incapable de bouger. Kurt lui ressemblait tellement… Blaine devait faire quelque chose…

* * *

Le soir lorsque Blaine rentra chez lui après de nombreuses réflexions par rapport à comment il allait pouvoir reparler à Kurt. Il décida de monter dans sa chambre. Il croisa son demi-frère qui lui esquiva un simple sourire et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il appela Wes, car il savait que celui-ci devait être devant son téléphone depuis au moins deux heures à attendre un coup de fil du bouclé. Comme Blaine l'avait prédit, Wes répondit à la première sonnerie.  
—Wes?  
— _Blaine! Oh mon dieu! Blaine comment ça va? Comment est ta nouvelle école? Est-ce que..._  
— Wes! On dirait ma mère! Tout va bien! Ne t'inquiète pas! On a bien déménagé avec mon beau père et mon demi-frère qui allait déjà à Mc kingley, et puis en plus il est super populaire. Il fait partie de l'équipe de foot! Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il y a une chorale, mais je dois vérifier avec le principal, donc ça va pour le moment!  
— Tu _as de nouveaux amis?_ Demanda Wes l'excitation dans sa voix.  
- Ouais il y a un mec, Kurt. Il me fait tellement pensé à moi Wes tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer. Enfin l'ancien moi... Il est terrifié, il ne vit pas normalement il est... Wes sa vie est tellement dure... Tu...  
-_Il est gay c'est ça?_ Demanda clairement le jeune homme asiatique.

-Oui… Je l'ai vu se faire projeter contre ce casier… Il était, abattu. Puis, au café il a… Blaine soupira. Wes resta silencieux le temps que son ami reprenne la parole.

-Il a complètement explosé… Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme sa… Je le connais depuis peu, mais… Blaine soupira. Il devait avoir l'air complètement stupide à bégayait comme sa, mais il savait que son ami allait le comprendre.

-_Je sais Blaine… Parle-lui… Je dois te laisser ma mère m'appelle… Je te fais confiance Blaine. Je te rappelle demain?_

-Oui à demain Wes, et merci! Dis Blaine avant de raccrocher.

Oui Blaine allait aider Kurt, il pouvait compter sur lui.

Le lendemain matin Blaine se dépêcha d'arriver à l'école pour aller demander au directeur s'il avait des cours de chant. Il repensait toujours au jour d'avant. _Kurt, _il devait lui parler. Il l'avait fait sentir quelque chose d'indéchiffrable. _Arrête Blaine! Tu ne peux pas être amoureux d'un mec au bout de 24 heures quand même!_

* * *

Blaine tapa à la porte du bureau du directeur. Celui-ci releva la tête et l'invita à rentrer.

— Bonjour M. Figgins?

— Ah! Bonjour M. Anderson! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

— En fait, j'étais dans une chorale à mon ancien lycée et je me demandais s'il y en avait une dans celui-ci.

— Oui! Le Glee Club! Revenez me voir après l'école pour rencontrer le professeur de chant qui sera ravi de vous rencontrer!

— Merci monsieur. Au revoir!

Blaine quitta le bureau du proviseur le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir se relaxer grâce au chant. Il regarda sa montre, 15 minutes avant le début du prochain cours. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à son casier lorsqu'il entendit :

— alors la petite tafiole! Tu aimes nous mater dans les vestiaires?

— Frappons le peut-être qu'il va devenir normal après! S'écria une voix que Blaine connaissait très bien.

— Lâchez-moi! S'écria la victime. Mais Blaine avait déchiffré la première voix qui lui avait glacé le sang. Il s'approcha du local ou tout cela se passait lorsqu'il s'écria :

— David lâche le tout de suite!

— Blaine? Lâcha David relâchant Kurt qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

— C'est qui lui? Demanda Azimio. La petite amie de la tapette parce que sinon…

— Non Azimio on s'en va. Répondis Karofsky. En passant à côté de Blaine qui le regarda avec dédain? Blaine se précipita vers Kurt, toujours au sol les yeux mouillés de pleurs. Blaine ne posa aucune question à Kurt et le prit dans les bras. Le châtain se raidit au contact de la bouclée, mais fonda rapidement dans ses bras.

-Tout va s'arranger… Dis Blaine la voix remplie de sanglot.

* * *

Voilà! J'èspere que sa vous a plu et a bientôt!

ps: Dites moi si vous aimez et si vous voulez que je continu avec une petite reviews! ;)

Emma ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Chapitre 2 de cette fic... HEY!

Hum j'ai l'air méga intelligente mais... Mon chapitre 5 de ; Depuis combien de temps à été supprimer donc je ne l'ai plus... Comme j'ai la flemme de le ré-écrire je suis un tout peut-y peu dans le caca... Des suggestions?

Bref merci pour vos reviews! Désoler pour ceux que je n'ai pas répondu je le ferais pour celui-ci promis!

Chapitre vraiment plus long que ce que je fais d'habitude( record personnel!) Donc j'espère que vous allez aimer!

ATTENTION: MENTION DE MUTILATION ET DE TENTATIVE DE SUICIDE DANS CHAPITRE( même si le sujet est très brièvement aborder je préfère prévenir...)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Arriver chez lui, Blaine se précipita dans la chambre de son demi-frère.

- Que-ce que tu fous? Cria Blaine. Quand Kurt m'a dit qu'il se faisait battre je ne m'attendais pas à toi!

- Tu ne comprendras pas Blaine. Répondis calmement Karofsky. Tu n'es pas dans ma tête.

- Pardon? Excuse-moi de ne pas te comprendre oh grand sage! S'écria Blaine hors de lui. Blaine se passa une main dans ces cheveux, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais de peur de défaire des boucles emprisonner sous sa tonne de gel. Puis, regarda David les larmes aux yeux. `` Tu étais mon meilleur ami avant de devenir mon frère, David. Tu... Tu ne m'as jamais repoussé même quand j'ai fait mon coming-out. Tu m'as dit que rien ne nous séparerait. Qu'on serait toujours les meilleurs potes du monde. Pourquoi tu as fait sa à Kurt? Ce gars-là vis les mêmes choses horribles que j'ai vécu et… Que ce soit toi parmi tout le monde qui lui fasses ça, ça me fait douter de qui tu es vraiment.

- Écoute Blaine…

- Non! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ou même te parler… Lorsque tu retrouveras ton cerveau tu pourras m'adresser la parole à nouveau.

Sur cette phrase, il partit, sans même se retourner. Après que les footballers sois partit Kurt était resté aux moins vingt minutes à pleurer dans les bras du bouclé, et sa, Blaine ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ils s'étaient laisser, Kurt les yeux rougis par les larmes et Blaine le cœur brisé de laisser son ami partir seul. Comment David avait pu faire une chose pareille? Il était son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils avaient quatre ans. Il repensait encore au jour où il avait annoncé son homosexualité à celui-ci.

_-David, je dois te dire quelque chose. Ne te fâche pas, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas changer…_

_- Blaine que ce passe-t-il? Demanda David, haussant les sourcils devant le regard d'angoisse que lui lançait son meilleur ami._

_- Je… Tu te rappelles quand on était dans la cours d'école et que tu me parlais des jolies filles? Demanda Blaine._

_- Oui, mais ou veux-tu en venir mec?_

_- Et bien, tu te rappelles que moi je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment à la même chose que toi. David ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Blaine leva la main pour qu'il se taise. Je suis gay David. Repris Blaine en baissant les yeux, appréhendant la réaction de son meilleur ami._

_- Hey Blainey, on s'en fiche! Tu es mon meilleur pote! Peu importe ce qui arrive tu le seras toujours!_

Blaine s'endormit en pensant à cette journée. Lui et David avait été tellement heureux. Peu importe qui il était David aurait dû le soutenir dans ces choix. Alors pourquoi?

Le lendemain matin, Blaine croisa le directeur dans les corridors de l'école. Celui-ci l'interpella :

-M. Anderson! Vous avez manqué les deux dernières périodes hier soirs. M. Schuster ne vous a pas vu non plus. Il vous donne une deuxième chance. Rendez-vous demain à l'auditorium Blaine. Tachez de ne pas perdre votre chance cette fois ci.

- Je tacherai monsieur, vraiment désolé. Blaine regarda sa montre, dix minutes avant le début de la prochaine période. Il se dirigea vers son casier lorsqu'il vit une classe avec un piano au centre de la pièce. Il regarda à l'intérieur mais n'y vit personne. Il ne pouvait manquer sa chance. Ses doigts souffrait de ne plus pouvoirs toucher les notes noirs et blanche de cet instrument aussi fréquemment qu'il le pouvait avant. Il s'approcha, toute peur s'évapora lorsqu'un de ses doigts croisa une touche. Il s'assit sur le banc et laissa le son caractéristique du piano lui parvenir aux oreilles. Son dos se détendit lorsqu'il commença à jouer. Il se sentait tellement bien, détendus. Il opta pour une de ses compositions. Il l'avait écrit lors de ces nombreux moments difficiles.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

_(J'ai été seul  
Entouré par les ténèbres  
J'ai vu comment impitoyable  
Le monde pouvait être)  
I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

_(Je t'ai vu pleurer  
Tu sentais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir  
J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux  
Pour te montrer)_

Cette chanson représentait toute les douleurs qu'il avait ressenties auparavant. Il laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il pleurait de peurs, de peine et de fatigue. En effet, celui-ci n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit suite a sa confrontation avec David. Les images de son demi-frère persécutant Kurt lui revenait toujours en mémoire, ainsi que les images du châtain éclatant en sanglot.

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

_(Bébé, tu n'es pas seule  
Car tu es ici avec moi  
Et rien ne pourra nous faire tomber  
Car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer  
Et tu sais que c'est vrai  
Peu importe ce qui arrivera  
Notre amour est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour passer cette épreuve)_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me_

_(Je sais que ce n'est pas facile  
Mais il n'est pas difficile d'essayer  
Chaque fois que je te vois sourire  
Et je te sens si proche de moi  
Et tu me dis)_

Tellement pris par la musique, Blaine n'entendit même pas la personne entrer dans la pièce. Il essayait de ne pas laisser ses émotions transparaitre dans sa voix mais cela était dorénavant impossible, il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

_Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_(Bébé, tu n'es pas seule  
Car tu es ici avec moi  
Et rien ne pourra nous faire tomber  
Car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer  
Et tu sais que c'est vrai  
Peu importe ce qui arrivera  
Notre amour est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour passer cette épreuve)_

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

_(Bébé, tu n'es pas seule  
Car tu es ici avec moi  
Et rien ne pourra nous faire tomber  
Car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer  
Et tu sais que c'est vrai  
Peu importe ce qui arrivera  
Notre amour est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour passer cette épreuve)_

_Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

_(Car tu es ici avec moi  
Et rien ne pourra nous faire tomber  
Car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer  
Et tu sais que c'est vrai  
Peu importe ce qui arrivera  
Notre amour est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour passer cette épreuve)_

Blaine s'essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Il renifla bruyamment et au moment où il allait se relever, quelqu'un lui parla :

-Tu as une très jolie voix Blaine. Dis Kurt en fixant le bouclé les yeux rougis, trahissant ses propres larmes.

-K…Kurt? Hoqueta Blaine. Depuis quand es-tu ici?

-Depuis le début pratiquement… En fait je te cherchais.

- Moi? P…Pourquoi?

- Je veux une explication Blaine. Pourquoi fais-tu tous sa pour moi? Je veux dire, je ne suis rien pour personne, pourquoi le serais-je pour toi?

- Parce que… Blaine soupira. Tu me ressembles tellement Kurt. Le châtain l'interrogea du regard. Blaine l'invita à s'assoir à côté de lui. Kurt se raidis à cette idée mais accepta tout de même l'offre.

- Kurt je, je ne sais pas par quoi commencé… Tout d'abord, je ne veux pas que tu dises que tu n'es rien Kurt, c'est complétement faux! Tu es un des garçons les plus gentils que je connaisse. Je sais que ça fait seulement deux jours que je te connais mais… Tu représentes beaucoup pour moi. Kurt haussa les sourcils. Blaine inspira fort se donnant du courage pour la suite.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant mais, avant j'étais à la Dalton Academy. Cette école affiche une tolérance zéro a toutes sortes de discrimination. Avant, j'étais tabassé, pousser contre les casiers, bousculer ou même jeter dans les bennes à ordures. Je ne me considère plus comme différent. Seulement pour tous les idiots dehors oui, j'imagine que tu l'as compris par toi-même depuis un certain temps, je me trompe? Kurt secoua frénétiquement la tête absorbé par les histoires de Blaine comme s'il les buvait. Je, j'ai compris que j'étais gay à 14 ans, Kurt… Blaine ferma les yeux pendant un instant, chassant toutes les mauvaises images qui lui revenait en tête.

- Kurt, je te comprends, je suis en quelque sorte comme toi. Repris Blaine. Après avoir vécu _ça._

Kurt grimaça à l'insistance de Blaine sur le mot ça,

-Mes parents m'ont changé d'école. La Dalton c'était super, les gars m'ont tous de suite accepté. Ils m'ont rapidement donné la chance d'auditionner chez les Warblers, seulement, je ressentais encore cette blessure profonde en dedans de moi. Alors j'ai continué ce que je faisais.

Blaine souleva sa manche découvrant des petites cicatrices blanches tout le long de son poignet.

-Tu…

- Oui Kurt je me mutilais… J'ai arrêté parce que Wes m'a surpris. Je n'ai plus jamais recommencé, mais parfois je ressens encore le besoin de le faire, alors j'appelle Wes et il m'aide à ne pas le faire. Je ne veux surtout pas te faire peur, Kurt, seulement te montrer que tu n'es pas seul.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura Kurt. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus de la sorte, j'étais complétement déboussolé, je ne savais pas et…

- Hey Kurt! Lui coupa gentiment Blaine. Il n'y a pas de problème! Vraiment aucun, tu n'y ai pour rien et… Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard. Je, je ne t'ai pas tout dis Kurt…

Le châtain regarda Blaine une interrogation dans les yeux.

-Le gars qui t'a persécuté. Repris Blaine. Enfin tu vois du quel je parle, le joueur de foot…

- Blaine, tous les joueurs de foot me persécute. Souffla Kurt.

- Oh pardon, hum… Son nom est David, David Karofsky et bien… Kurt se recula en entendant ce nom.

-David est mon demi-frère. Lâcha Blaine soudainement refusant de lever les yeux, presque honteux.

Ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvais pas l'être pensa Kurt. Karofsky se gars qui lui avait volé son premier baiser, qui l'avait persécuté et menacer de mort serait le demi-frère de ce gentil, attentionné et adorable Blaine? La vision de Kurt se brouilla et avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il pleurait il sentit les bras chaud et rassurant de Blaine autour de lui. Il sanglota silencieusement, puis semblant reprendre ces esprits s'éloigna froidement de Blaine.

- Je ne veux plus que tu me touches ou que tu m'approche compris? Tout ce que tu m'as dit c'était juste pour aider cette brute à ce rapproché de moi pour ensuite me faire mal! Je ne veux plus te voir Blaine Anderson! Plus jamais! Séchant brusquement les larmes de rage qui lui brulait les yeux, Kurt partit en courant. Il n'écouta rien de ses cours, absolument rien. Les phrases du jeune Anderson lui revenaient constamment en mémoire. La quatrième période se termina. Kurt sortit de la classe lorsqu'il se sentit projeter contre un mur. Il croisa le visage crispé de colère de Karofsky.

- Écoute-moi bien-toi!

- D, David? Balbutia kurt.

- J'ai dit écoute moi! Répondis froidement le footballeur en resserrant son emprise sur Kurt.

Le châtain lâcha un gémissement de douleurs et David rigola calmement devant la grimace que lâchait Kurt.

- Tu ne traineras plus jam ais avec Blaine, compris? Ce gars-là c'est mon meilleur pote et il ne va pas me voler tout ce que j'ai déjà accomplies avec toi, on ne fait pas sa entre pote n'est-ce pas? Kurt hocha la tête. Tu es à moi, à moi seul et personne ne pourras me l'empêcher!

Sur ce David colla brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Celui-ci se débattit autant qu'il le put mais la poigne de David avait sur lui était trop forte pour qu'il y réussisse. Soudain, David décolla ses lèvres de celles de Kurt, lui caressa la joue et partit en courant. Kurt resta là, figé et complétement perdu. L'école devait à présent être déserte. Personne n'allait pouvoir le voir de là où il était. Son cerveau lui disait de rentrer chez lui mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Il prit son téléphone et composa le premier numéro de téléphone qui lui passa par l'esprit. Après quelque sonnerie la personne décrocha.

- Oui allô?

* * *

Mouhahaha! Je suis diabolique! Voilà c'était tout pour ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster un nouveau chapitre mais si vous laisser des reviews sa va probablement m'aider...

Bon je vous laisse il y a mes lamas qui m'appelle pour mangé... Ah mais je suis bête! Il ne peuvent pas tout de suite pas tant que vous ne faites pas votre part en appuyant sur le petit rectangle juste ne dessous. Si, si je vous jure! Mes lamas mange les reviews!

Emma :)


	3. Chapter 3

Holà! Hum... Héhé voici le chapitre 3 qui n'a évidemment pas pris beaucoup de temps à arriver... Ouais bon d'accord j'ai été méga lente mais bon... Que voulez-vous?

Donc, voici ce chapitre, court malheureusement, mais qui est plutôt sympa d'après moi puisqu'il y a une petite apparition des Warbler...

Merci beaucoup! Pour vos reviews! Je vous aime tous encore une fois!

P.-S. J'ai remis ma biographie à jour si ça intéresse...

Brève de bavardage... Bon chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Blaine courrait comme un fou, ne s'arrêtant même pas au feu rouge et manquant de se faire écraser une bonne dizaine de fois. Dès qu'il avait reçu le coup de fil de Kurt il avait descendu les marches d'escaliers de chez lui quatre par quatre et n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que l'école était à 20 minutes à pied de chez lui et avait commencé à courir. Il était un peu surpris tout de même d'avoir reçu l'appel de Kurt. Suite à leur dispute, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un coup de fil su châtain.

Arrivé à l'école, Blaine ouvrit la porte qui, par chance, était encore déverrouillée. Il courut dans les corridors jusqu'à entrevoir une ombre dans un petit coin proche des vestiaires.

- Kurt? Un sanglot brisé lui répondit. Il se précipita vers l'ombre qui s'avérât être Kurt et entoura ses bras chauds et aimant autour de lui. Blaine traça des petits cercles rassurants dans le bas du dos de Kurt. Le châtain tremblait de tout son corps tandis que Blaine lui chuchotait des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Lorsque le bouclé vit que les soubresauts de Kurt s'étaient calmés, il lui chuchota :

- Que s'est-il passé Kurt?

- Il-Il m'a embrassé de force…

-Quoi? Qui Kurt?

-D-David… Il m'a dit que je lui appartenais et que personne ne pouvait le changer…

Blaine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Karofsky? Ce ne pouvait être possible! Seulement, Kurt ne mentirait pas à ce sujet… David? Le mec le plus hétéro au monde avait embrassé Kurt? Il reprit esprit lorsqu'il sentit que son chandail devenait de plus en plus mouillé sous le flot de larmes de Kurt. Le châtain resserra son étreinte sur Blaine.

- On dirait que tu as pris mon chandail pour un mouchoir… Ironisa Blaine. Puis celui-ci se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour raconter des bêtises… Hey! Reprit-il. Tout va bien se passer Kurt… Blaine essayait de se convaincre lui-même en disant ces mots. « Je vais t'aider. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal, jamais.

Kurt ramena Blaine chez lui. Malgré de maintes supplications de la part de Blaine pour que Kurt reste chez lui "car il n'était pas en état de conduire seul". D'après Blaine. Mais le châtain rentra tout de même chez lui sans son ami.

La maison de Blaine était vide. Ses parents étaient partis encore une fois pour un voyage d'affaires et David était chez Azimio. En vérité, l'état de Kurt n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Blaine voulait qu'il reste avec lui. Avec Kurt le bouclé se sentait mieux. Serein et heureux. Blaine monta dans sa chambre, puis prit une douche et décida d'appeler Wes. Il composa le numéro de l'asiatique et entendit la voix enjouée de son meilleur ami de l'autre côté du combiné.

- Hey Budy! S'écria Wes transmettant sa joie à l'ancien Warbler. Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien mec, et toi?

- Tu me manques c'est évident. J'aimerais que tu sois encore là. Les cours de maths sont beaucoup moins marrants sans toi!

- Je dois avouer que les avions en papiers me manquent aussi Wes. Répondit Blaine en rigolant.

- Attend Blaine, il y a Jeff et Nick qui veulent te parler, je mets le haut-parleur.

- Hey Blainey! S'écrièrent Jeff et Nick de l'autre côté du combiné.

- Salut les mecs! Purée vous ne savez pas comment vous m'avez manqué les gars!

- Surement pas autant que toi Blaine! Répondis Jeff enjoué.

- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses… Est-ce qu'il y a des primeurs? Demanda Blaine.

- On a un nouveau couple parmi les Warblers mon gars!

- Ah ouais? Allez Wes ne fait pas ton enfant? C'est qui?

- Ben ensemble ça fait Niff…

- Non? Jeff, Nick? Pas possible vous n'étiez pas encore en couple? Rigola Blaine suivit très rapidement de Wes. Soudain l'asiatique arrêta instantanément de rire.

- Oh… Ok Blaine. Arrête… Nick ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout… Nick lâche moi purée… Nick! NICK!

- Rahh mec ça va, calme-toi! Je disais juste sa pour rire. Ne te fâche pas. Dis Blaine.

- Pas fâcher… Bouda Nick. Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendri sur le visage en imaginant la moue que devait avoir son ami. À un moment, il entendit Wes crier dans son oreille :

- Les mecs sorter! Merde Blaine ils essayent de faire des bébés sur mon lit! Jeff pousse toi! Tu… Blaine! Help!

Le bouclé était littéralement en train de se rouler par terre tellement il riait. Il réussit tout de même à se calmer après de nombreuses minutes de fou rire qui parut pour Wes une éternité. Soudain, il entendit un claquement de porte et Wes se réjouir :

-Pas trop tôt! Bref, comment ça va de ton côté mec?

- Pas trop mal Wes…

- Hey, Blainey tu sait que tu peux tout me dire. Dis calmement Wes.

- Je te jure Wes ça va te détruire le moral… C'est-c'est pas important…

- Blaine que ce passe-t-il bonhomme? Vas-y je suis ton pote après tout.

-Je… OK, David a embrassé Kurt… Un « Quoi? » retentissant lui explosa le tympan suite au cri de Wes.

- Que - que- comment ça? Il… Balbutia le Warbler.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Wes… Kurt m'a appelé en pleurant tout à l'heure en disant qu'il allait vraiment mal et il m'a annoncé ça après… Tu, tu aurais dû le voir, il était tellement brisé.

- Je-Je suis vraiment désoler pour toi Blaine. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. David! Putain! Pourquoi est-ce que t'as merdé? Jura Wes.

- Je ne sais pas Wes… Je suis autant déboussoler que toi et…

- Blaine. Le coupa Wes. Je t'en supplie prend soin de lui. Il a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme toi à qui il peut se confier. Tu es un ami superbe. J'aimerais tellement t'aider à surmonter sa… Il faut faire quelque chose! David ne doit pas s'en tirer aussi facilement!

- Ouais ben comment? Il fait trois fois ma taille ce mec! Il… Tous ces amis sont pareils! Il est joueur de foot Wes! Pas pom-Pom girl!

- Blaine! Ce n'est pas drôle! Rigola Wes.

- Non, mais c'est vrai! Ris à son tour Blaine. Il eut un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que Wes reprenne la parole.

- Écoute Blaine… Prends soin de lui d'accord? Je peux compter sur toi non?

-Comme toujours. Répondis Blaine. Sinon, reprit Blaine, quelque chose d'autre à propos des Warblers?

- Ouais ben dans deux semaines Trent nous a invités chez lui. Tous les Warblers y seront mec! Ce serait sympa que tu leur fasses la surprise en arrivant plus beau que jamais! Ironisa Wes.

Blaine rigola puis répondit :

- Pourquoi pas, j'ai vraiment envie de vous revoir, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-Blaine Anderson! Toi t'imposer? Tu étais notre meilleur ami, le mec le plus megafoxyawesomehot de l'univers! Tu ne peux pas nous déranger! Répondis Wes.

- D'accord! D'accord! Merci Wes. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Je… Heu Wes je dois te laisser y'a quelqu'un qui sonne à ma porte…

- D'accord et oh au faite Blaine! Emmène Kurt aussi! Je veux voir ta licorne magique!

- Mature Wes. Vraiment mature! Répondit Blaine en descendant l'escalier pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-Ben quoi!? Il ne crache pas des arcs-en-ciel?

-Non wes il… Je dois te laisser Wes bye…

Blaine venait d'ouvrir la porte et y vit Kurt qui se tenait devant lui.

- Kurt? Salut que - que fais-tu là

- Je voulais vraiment te revoir… Puis tu es seul… Mon père est dans la voiture il voulait vraiment te remercier, mais si tu ne veux pas…

- Non Kurt. Je veux! Merci tu… Kurt venait d'attraper la main de Blaine pour l'apporter vers sa voiture. Le bouclé rougit au geste, mais réussi quand même à ordonner à ces pieds d'avancer. Kurt lui fit signe d'entrer dans le véhicule et c'est à ce moment précis que Blaine sentit son sang se glacer.

- Bonjour gamin. Dit Burt d'un air sévère.

- Je-Bonjour monsieur Hummel. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je - je, hum… Blaine commençait à bégayer c'était mauvais signe. Il devait ressembler à rien. Le mec qui a peur du père de son ami!

-Papa! Arrête tu lui fais peur! S'écria Kurt voyant la mine déconfite qu'affichait son meilleur ami.

« Meilleur ami» ? C'était ce qu'était Blaine non? Un sentiment de bonheur surgit de Kurt lorsqu'il y pensa de plus en plus. Malheureusement, le rire de son père lui coupa net ses pensées.

- Allez gamin! Je ne vais pas te manger! Dis Burt en démarrant la voiture. "Oui, se dit Blaine, je vais vraiment mourir ce soir"…

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Prochain chapitre avec Burt... YAY! Tout le monde sait que Burt est le meilleur père au monde!

Bref à vos reviews mes petits lamas...

Emma ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde! Je suis tellement désolé pour le temps que ça a pris! Ce doit faire un bon 3 mois que je n'ai plus postés. Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de ne pas avoir la suite d'une fiction que l'on suit et j'en suis consciente. Alors voici un nouveau chapitre de Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude donc j'espère que vous aimerez :) Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews. Je sais que je ne réponds pas à tout le monde et j'en suis désolé.

Bref bonne lecture.

Disclamer: Je ne possède rien. Enfin rien à part les fautes d'orthographe et les idées. Sinon sa ferais longtemps que Glee serait renommée The Klaine show.

Attention langages grociers, violences et mention d'automutilation.

Je ne dis rien de plus. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4

* * *

Durant le trajet, Kurt chuchotait calmement les chansons qui passaient à la radio. Blaine quant à lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs au rétroviseur croisant de temps en temps le regard sérieux de Burt. Le père de Kurt était un homme vraiment impressionnant. Son père, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 5 mois lui manquait terriblement malgré le fait qu'il n'accepte pas son homosexualité. Ils étaient partis pour un soi-disant voyage d'affaires avec sa belle-mère. De son côté, M. Anderson ne s'ennuyait que très peu de son fils. Les problèmes de Blaine lui passaient bien au-dessus de la tête. Oui, il le savait, un adolescent de 16 ans ne pouvait pas rester seul sans aide parental, mais il avait David au moins. Blaine se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, laissant son regard vagabonder sur le paysage. Soudain, il sentit Kurt poser sa tête sur son épaule et lui prendre doucement la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au rétroviseur et soupira de soulagement, Burt ne le regardait pas. Il laissa tomber également sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt et s'assoupit.

Il émergea lentement de son sommeil, sentant quelqu'un le secouer doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le visage souriant et un peu endormi de Kurt. Il était tout simplement « Adorable… » Kurt le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Merde. » Pensa-t-il. Venait-il de penser à voix haute?

-Je heum… Balbutia Blaine.

-Tu as dit… Adorable?

- Je… Je n'ai pas… J'ai- je n'ai pas pensé, je suis désolé Kurt… Mais, je… Kurt rit faiblement en regardant Blaine. « Je suis ridicule n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Blaine. Kurt hocha légèrement la tête souriant faiblement tandis qu'il tendait sa main à Blaine pour le sortir du véhicule. Blaine nota mentalement de ne jamais lâcher la main de Kurt. Le châtain rentra dans la maison tandis que Blaine écarquilla les yeux d'admiration.

-KURT! Lança la voix sévère de Burt. Viens ici s'il te plait… Seul!

Kurt soupira bruyamment de désapprobation et entra dans la cuisine après avoir intimé à Blaine de faire comme chez lui.

-Kurt. Résonna la voix bourrue de Burt. Avec ce Blaine… Êtes-vous vraiment proche?

-Papa! S'il te plait!

-Kurt je suis ton père! J'ai le droit de savoir si tu sors avec ce garçon. Répliqua Burt.

-Non, non je ne sors pas avec Blaine… C'est, c'est juste un ami. Kurt rougit furieusement lorsqu'il repensa soudainement à Blaine le qualifiant d'adorable.

- Kurt je peux savoir ce qui te fait tant rougir? Tu aimerais bien que ce soit le cas, je me trompe?

- Non, non papa tu ne te trompe pas d'accord! Oui je suis amoureux de Blaine… Heureux maintenant? Bouda Kurt.

-Oui très. Le taquina Burt. Puis celui-ci reprit plus sérieusement. Écoute fiston… je veux juste que ce garçon te traite adéquatement d'accord? Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas nous quitter de sitôt. Par contre si jamais ce gamin te fait du mal Kurt…

-Papa! S'écria Kurt. Il ne va rien me faire!

Blaine de son côté ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait décidé d'écouter la conversation de Kurt et Burt. D'accord… Il savait que c'était mal, mais il était vraiment inconfortable comme ça chez quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil du salon et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour écouter la conversation. « Oui je l'aime! » Amoureux? Mais de qui Kurt parle? Pensa Blaine. Puis Kurt reparla « Écoute papa, je sais que le fait que je connaisse Blaine depuis peu t'effraie, mais je me sens réellement bien avec lui! Je me sens même mieux avec lui qu'avec le Glee Club papa. Je sais que tu ne veux pas nécessairement voir ton "bébé" devenir grand et encore moins être amoureux, mais… Blaine compte beaucoup pour moi, papa. » Il entendit un soupir provenant de la part de Burt et le père de Kurt parla. « D'accord je te fais confiance, mais fais attention à toi. » Kurt claqua un bisou sur la joue de Burt et partit vers le salon. Blaine se dépêcha de se lever et regarda le tableau exposé sur le mur derrière lui.

- C'est ma mère… Résonna la voix de Kurt. Blaine sursauta et se retourna violemment pour voir Kurt regarder le tableau avec admiration. Il reprit. Enfin… C'était ma mère… Elle est morte lorsque j'avais 8 ans. Blaine écarquilla les yeux médusés.

-Je suis désolé Kurt. Dit Blaine en s'approchant de Kurt. Le châtain secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite et regarda Blaine en soupirant puis sourit.

- Ça va… Ça fait longtemps. Elle reste toujours dans mon cœur, mais il faut passer à autre chose. La vie continue, tu sais. Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras pour lui dire simplement qu'il était là, mais aussi parce qu'il en avait envie. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Burt eut la merveilleuse idée de rentrer dans le salon. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge tandis que les deux garçons se séparaient à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Hum… Commença Burt lorsqu'il fut coupé.

-Je suis rentrée! S'écria Carole dans l'entrée. Sauvé se dit Kurt mentalement. Bonjour mes chéris. Dis Carole en entrant dans le salon. Oh! Je vois que nous ne sommes pas seuls ce soir. Elle tendit la main à Blaine qui la serra en souriant.

- Blaine. Se présenta-t-il.

- Oh! Alors, c'est toi Blaine! S'exclama Carole. Kurt m'a tellement parlé de toi! Kurt rougit à cette remarque et Carole sourit à la réaction de Blaine qui avait un énorme sourire sur son visage. Kurt s'approcha de Carole fit les présentations et dit.

-Hum… Carole veut-tu que je t'aide avec les courses? Kurt lui fit un sourire forcé et se dirigea vers la cuisine en prenant un sac des mains de Carole. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et Carole commença à défaire les sacs un air innocent sur le visage.

- Merci. Commença Kurt d'un air sarcastique en lançant un regard noir à sa belle-mère. Carole refit l'innocente en se tourna vers Kurt un énorme sourire sur le visage. Kurt croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que Carole prit le châtain par les épaules et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Ahh Kurt pourquoi boudes-tu?

- Carole tu viens complètement de dire à Blaine que je l'aimais! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi maintenant? D'u…d'un prédateur gay voilà de quoi j'ai l'air! Carole le regarda les yeux ronds et commença à pouffer puis s'esclaffa complètement.

-Oh mon chéri! Tu n'as pas l'air d'un prédateur gay! Ce garçon qu'il y a dans le salon présentement, en bave pour toi Kurt.

-Pff n'importe quoi. Souffla Kurt.

-Oh crois-moi chéri, je sais à quoi ça ressemble quelqu'un d'amoureux et ce Blaine est ce quelqu'un. Carole sourit et attira Kurt dans une étreinte. Kurt enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

-J'ai juste tellement peur Carole. Chuchota Kurt. J'ai peur que si je m'attache à lui, il lui arrive la même chose qu'à ma mère. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que mon cœur se casse encore en mille morceaux… Je n'ose même pas imaginer si un jour il vous arriverait quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas Carole. Et si jamais je donne une partie de mon cœur à Blaine et qu'il ne lui fait pas attention? Et…

-Oh chéri… Tout va bien d'accord? Carole prit la tête de Kurt entre ses mains et le regarda intensément dans les yeux. Blaine est un garçon charmant et s'il te fait du mal je peux te jurer que ton père s'en occupera comme il se doit d'accord mon chéri? Kurt hocha la tête un faible sourire aux lèvres et repris sa belle-mère dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Kurt, si tu as besoin de moi je suis là.

- Je t'aime Carole. Tu es en quelque sorte une mère pour moi. Carole sourit tendrement et ils retournèrent défaire les sacs tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt parti dans la cuisine Blaine se retrouva seul avec Burt. « Oh mon dieu » pensa-t-il « Blaine respire normalement, il ne va pas te manger, C'est le père de Kurt. Oh mon dieu! Je vais mourir! Adieu monde! »

-Hum Blaine?

-Hein heu quoi? Demanda Blaine complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je te demandais si tu aimais le football gamin. Répéta Blaine.

-Oh heu désolé M. Hummel je suis dans la lune, mais oui j'aime le football M. Hummel.

-Whoa calme toi gamin! Déjà c'est Burt s'il te plait tu me rappelles à quelle point je n'ai plus vingt ans et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt déprimant. Rigola Burt.

- Je suis désolé, M. Humm… Heu Burt. Pardon je, je peux utiliser vos toilettes?

Burt fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de Blaine. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Blaine est-ce que ça va?

-Heu oui, oui je vais bien M. Hummel, heu non Burt. Je vais bien Burt.

-Gamin respire. Reprend ton souffle tout va bien. Vient assis toi avec moi. Burt attira Blaine sur le canapé avec lui et regarda Blaine. Blaine calme toi. Que se passe-t-il?

- Je... Rien, je n'ai rien , heu non Burt, je veux dire Burt.

-Gamin? As-tu peur de moi?

- Oui... Répondit simplement Blaine. Il n'osait pas relever les yeux. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. C'était le père de Kurt, son ami - meilleur ami?- il n'allait pas lui faire du mal. De toute façon, Blaine n'avait pas peur d'avoir mal. Il avait peur que Burt découvre ces secrets. Ses secrets les plus enfouis au plus profond de lui.

- Blaine je sais que je peux paraitre intimidant, mais je suis le père de Kurt et je ne te ferais aucun mal d'accord? Je suis un père qui tient à son fils et qui l'aime. Ne tiens pas compte de mon intimidation gamin. Je ne le fais pas méchamment je le fais pour protégé mon garçon. Je sais qu'il n'en a pas besoin parce qu'il est grand et intelligent, mais se sera toujours mon fils et j'aurais toujours cette âme de papa poule à l'intérieur de moi. Et puis de toute façon, je suis qui moi pour savoir si tu es bien pour lui? Je ne te connais même pas! La seule chose que je sais c'est que ces derniers jours Kurt sourit plus grâce à toi. Il avait perdu cette étincelle dans le regard après la mort de sa mère et tu l'as fait revivre. En plus, vous êtes jeune! Vous avez le temps de vivre, de prendre des décisions. Fait pas attention au vieux crouton que je suis parce que si tu tiens à Kurt vas y fonce, ne te laisse pas marcher dessus. Mon fils tient à toi, Blaine. Je peux t'assurer que je sais c'est quoi l'amour et la façon dans tu regardes et agis avec mon fils me dit qu'il n'y a pas rien entre vous deux. Blaine je sais que je peux paraitre intimidant, mais donne-moi ma chance. Je suis vieux et papa donc les deux ne font pas bon ménage! Je suis chiant je sais, mais j'aime mon fils et que je ne te vois pas le blesser parce que tu auras affaire à la furie de Burt. D'accord? Blaine hocha la tête. Burt sourit satisfait. Blaine lui serra la main en lui souriant faiblement. Ils commencèrent à parler de sport lorsque Carole et Kurt entrèrent dans le salon.

- Ah non! Blaine ne me dit pas que tu aimes le Football.

- Heu oui? Répondit innocemment Blaine.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai! Papa tu viens de me voler mon meilleur ami!

- Hey ce n'est pas ma faute si Blaine m'a sauté dessus pour parler de foot! Répliqua Burt en rigolant donnant un coup de coude à Blaine.

- N'importe quoi! Soupira Kurt. Heu Carole Finn ne mange pas avec nous ce soir?

- Non il reste chez Sam se soir. Répondit Carole

-Ah en parlant de rester chez quelqu'un, Blaine tu dors ici?

- Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt mais ce soir je ne peux pas... Je dois préparer mes affaires pour demain et imprimer mon travail de français. Mais j'aurais apprécié rester, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas que je ne veux pas être avec toi. C'est juste que…

- Ok c'est bon Blaine. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Coupa gentiment Kurt au bouclé.

-Les garçons on mange! S'écria Carole de la cuisine.

-On arrive! Répondit en cœur Burt, Blaine et Kurt. Les 3 hommes étaient au salon en train de regarder le football. Enfin, Blaine et Burt regardaient le football, Kurt faisait semblant et lisait discrètement un Vogue à côté. Kurt s'installa à table et invita Blaine à s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Alors les garçons bonne journée? Demanda Carole en passant la salade à Kurt.

-Oui! Carole j'ai eu un solo au Glee Club! Tu t'imagines un solo! S'écria Kurt complètement surexcité.

-C'est super Kurt! Je suis tellement contente pour toi mon chéri. Souri Carole. Toi Blaine?

-Heu oui super. Kurt est super en solo. Super vraiment super. Euh…

-Oh mon dieu vous auriez dû écouter Blaine chanter! Il chante tellement bien! Dis Kurt en regardant Blaine qui rougit à la remarque de son ami.

- Blaine tu chantes? C'est génial mon chéri. Dis Carole à son tour.

- À vrai dire, j'étais le soliste de mon Glee club à mon ancienne école.

-Tu m'étonnes! T'aurais vraiment dû entendre sa voix Carole!

-J'imagine très bien Kurt. Souri Carole.

Burt regardait la conversation en souriant. Son fils était vraiment heureux. Par contre, il allait devoir décoincer ce Blaine. Il devait savoir ce qu'il avait absolument. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Le repas se termina une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

-Merci Carole pour le repas c'était vraiment très bon.

-Merci à toi Blaine. J'ai vraiment été très heureuse de te rencontrer. Carole prit Blaine dans ces bras. Le bouclé serra la main à Burt. Kurt le raccompagna à la porte.

-Merci sincèrement Kurt pour tout.

-Oh et bien tu sais ce n'est rien. Répondit Kurt en rougissant.

-C'est beaucoup pour moi. Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras. Lui embrassa la joue et parti.

* * *

Blaine sortit de chez les Hummel-Hudson pour partir chez lui. Il avait passé une bonne soirée si on oubliait le début où il avait dû annoncer à Burt que celui-ci lui faisait peur. Carole avait été adorable avec Blaine, Burt avait été compréhensif et Blaine commençait vraiment à apprécier l'homme. Kurt quant à lui avait été encore une fois merveilleux et parfait. Il se dirigea vers une ruelle pour rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il entendit : " Hey Anderson! " Il continua son chemin en accélérant le pas." Hey! C'est à toi que je parle! Tu te retournes lorsque je m'adresse à toi. Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris la politesse?" Blaine serra furieusement les poings et se retourna vivement vers le garçon derrière lui. " Alors princesse? Tu es fâché? Awwn... Écoute je te trouve bien mignon, mais le truc c'est que tu es toujours pédé et moi toujours plus fort que toi. Désolé mec c'est la loi!" Le garçon s'approcha dangereusement de Blaine qui recula et se mit en position de défense comme on lui avait appris à la boxe. " Ne m'approche pas Mattew." Dis calmement Blaine. Le dénommé Mattew sourit légèrement se rapprochant dangereusement de Blaine. " J'ai dit : ne m'approche pas!" S'écria Blaine. La brute s'approcha de Blaine et posa son index sur son torse le poussant légèrement avec son doigt. " Est-ce que le Blaine serait fâché? »Demanda Mattew " Ne me touche pas!" Cracha furieusement Blaine. Mattew ria d'un rire franc et clair et retoucha Blaine du doigt le poussant encore un peu plus." J'ai dit : Ne. Me. Touche. Pas!" S'écria Blaine et poussant Mattew loin de lui. " Je ne t'autorise pas à me toucher tapette!" S'écria à son tour Mattew."

Blaine le prit brusquement par les épaules et le colla sauvagement contre un mur dans la ruelle. Mattew rugit de colère et le poussa violemment échangeant leur place. Blaine essaya d'atteindre le visage de Mattew et le manqua de peu lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna de justesse. La brute lui assena un coup dans le nez du bouclé. Blaine rugit furieusement de douleur en sentant du liquide chaud lui couler du nez. Il s'était déjà battu. De nombreuses fois d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment, seulement du physique. Il frappait l'homme devant lui pour se protéger. C'était ça ou il pouvait en perdre la vie. Il frappa le jeune homme au ventre à l'aide de son genou et Mattew recula en gémissant de douleurs se tenant le ventre entre ses mains. Blaine cracha le sang qui lui coulait dans la bouche et frappa furieusement l'homme par terre dans les côtes. Mattew se releva tordant la cheville de Blaine au passage et frappa Blaine dans le ventre. Le bouclé le frappa dans le visage le faisant saigner sauvagement du nez lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui maintenir le torse et le reculer de Mattew qui maintenant était par terre se tordant de douleur. Blaine se débattait voulant échapper aux mains de l'homme qui le retenait. " Hey mec calme toi. C'est juste moi. Calme-toi." Blaine arrêta progressivement de se débattre pour se retourner face à Puck qui le regardait avec méfiance. Blaine complètement essoufflé s'essuya rageusement le nez sentant ses yeux se remplir d'eau et tomba au sol se tenant la tête dans ses mains.

De nombreuses minutes passèrent ou Blaine pleurait et Puck lui caressait le dos timidement ne sachant pas quoi faire. Soudain, Blaine se releva, regarda Mattew d'un air sombre et continua sa route d'un pas chancelant. Il boitait, car sa cheville lui lançait terriblement, mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui se coucher et ne plus y penser. Ne plus penser à rien. Mais Puck lui, avait besoin d'explication. " Hey Blaine c'était qui ce mec?" " Mon pire cauchemar" Répondit Blaine d'un ton bourru.

-Ce gars m'a déjà envoyé à l'hôpital Puck!" S'écria Blaine s'arrêtant en chemin pour se retourner vers lui. " Ce gars-là m'a fait haïr qui je suis depuis que je suis gosse putain! Depuis mes putains de 13 ans, il rend ma vie plus dure qu'elle ne l'est déjà! Ça fait 2 ans que je ne l'avais plus vu! Il m'a presque battu à mort Puck i ans, merde!" Noah regarda Blaine presque piteusement baissant les yeux. " Tu vois? La vie comment elle est? Toi tu es heureux! Tu as plein de belles filles à tes pieds. Tu joues le badass parce que c'est cool! Regarde-moi! Honnêtement à quoi tu as pensé lorsque tu m'as vu pour la première fois hein? "Oh putain un autre gay "c'est à sa que tu as pensé? Est-ce que tu sais comment j'aimerais être toi Puck? Seulement, je ne peux pas! Mon père, mon propre père me renie parce que je suis gay. Ma mère elle, se drogue et boit depuis qu'elle le sait. Mes parents ont divorcé. Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de ma mère depuis 1 an. Mon père ne me parle plus depuis des mois! Est-ce que tu sais comment ça fait mal quand tu t'endors tous les soirs en sachant qu'il n'y a personne qui t'aime? Même pas ta propre famille! Regarde ça!" Dis Blaine en soulevant sa manche dévoilant ses marques de mutilations." Tu vois ça? C'est à cause de cette vie de merde Puck! Ouais mec je me mutile! J'avais arrêté, mais j'ai recommencé il y a pas longtemps. Quand j'ai appris que mon demi-frère rendait la vie dure à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Kurt. Je n'en peux plus Puck... J'en peux plus de cette vie, de mes parents… De, de ces mecs comme lui qui ne comprennent pas que je ne peux pas changer! Je n'en peux plus de ma vie. Je veux juste que tout finisse ! Je... Je..." Blaine fondit en sanglot tandis que Puck prit Blaine par les épaules le rapprochant de lui pour l'envelopper de ses bras. " Chuut. Je suis là Blaine. Ça va finir. Tout va bien maintenant." Murmura Noah en refermant sa prise sur Blaine.

* * *

-Tu veux quelque chose Anderson ? Demanda Puck en passant sa tête hors de la cuisine.

-Pourquoi? Fut la seule réponse de Blaine.

- Pourquoi, quoi mec?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé? Tu ne me connais même pas... Dit Blaine regardant partout sauf Puck.

- Parce que malgré le fait qu'on ne se connaisse pas beaucoup je tiens à toi. Blaine regarda Puck bizarrement et le garçon à la crête se rattrapa. " Hey que ce soit clair mec, je ne suis pas gay ok? Juste que je tiens à toi parce que tu tiens à mon pote Hummel. Kurt a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi qui le comprends et qui l'aimes." Blaine hocha lentement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait et grimaça lorsque sa cheville recommença à lui lancer. Puck s'inquiéta et demanda: " Hey mec, tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital? Ta cheville est peut-être cassée." Blaine releva la tête et tenta de sourire à Puck pour lui dire que tout était bon, mais accrocha sa cheville avec son bras et cria au martyre de douleur. Puck s'approcha de Blaine en courant. " Whoa mec ouais je t'emmène à l'hôpital!" " Pour que je passe 3 heures à ne rien faire avant qu'ils ne me prennent? Pas question! Un peu de crème et de glace et puis tout va bien aller ne t'inquiète pas... "

" Tu es sûr? Parce que ton nez saigne encore et ta cheville est tout enflée et puis..." " PUCK! Je n'ai plus 3 ans OK?" Puck hocha silencieusement la tête même si à l'intérieur de lui il avait peur pour Blaine. Soudain un éclair de génie lui passa par la tête. Si lui ne pouvait pas convaincre Anderson alors quelqu'un d'autre le pouvait peut-être... Et cette personne serait probablement Kurt...

Kurt fut évidemment déçu en voyant Blaine partir de chez lui. Il aurait aimé qu'il reste pour la nuit, mais il comprenait que Blaine ne veuille pas à cause de l'école le lendemain. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de son père lui dit bonne nuit et alla dans sa chambre se préparer pour le lendemain. Et pourquoi ne pas appeler Blaine pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. D'ailleurs à ce moment-là Kurt ne se croyait pas si bien dire... Kurt ferma sa porte de chambre lorsqu'il sentit vibrer dans sa poche droite. Il sourit à la vue du nom de Blaine et décrocha. " Salut" " Hummel, on a un problème" déclara Puck de l'autre côté du combiné.

* * *

Voilà! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt. Je ne vous promets pas que je posterais dans une semaine, mais je peux vous promettre par contre que je vais poster plus rapidement que cette fois-ci.

Encore désolé pour l'attente.

Vous pouvez me laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas *-*. J'attends vos commentaires.

À bientôt

Emma


End file.
